Padlocks are used in a variety of applications, including, for example, with enclosures such as lockers, storage sheds, and various gates and doors. A typical padlock includes a generally rectangular lock body having a generally U-shaped shackle extending from one end and a keyway disposed on an opposite end. When a proper key is inserted in the keyway, a key cylinder within the lock body may be rotated to disengage a locking mechanism from the shackle, allowing the shackle to slide out of the lock body until a short leg of the shackle is fully removed or separated from the lock body, allowing removal of the lock from a hasp or other such portion of an enclosure to be locked.